


Noční útok

by Altarian



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Gen, what if
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altarian/pseuds/Altarian
Summary: Poté, co je pan Racek zajat na Talmberku, se Jindra přihlásí jako dobrovolník, aby se ho pokusil osvobodit. Tentokrát ale přesně ví, kde ho najít. A tak se události vyvinout trochu jinak. Poněkud AU, protože se nedrží toho, co se ve hře stalo, ale raději zkoumá, co by kdyby...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. Kapitola 1

**Author's Note:**

> Odhodlala jsem se něco napsat po patnácti letech, takže vůbec netuším, jak mi to jde, jestli to bude fungovat. Pokud se odhodláte tenhle malý kousek přečíst, nebojte se ho okomentovat a napsat svůj názor, ať už pozitivní, či negativní. A proč zrovna Noční útok? Před pár dny jsem zrovna hrála tuhle misi (v hardcore obtížnosti, kde se nic neukládá automaticky) a když jsem nesla Ptáčka s šípem v zadku na hradby, vyběhlo na mě asi deset chlapů a úplně mě posekali a musela jsem začínat bůh ví odkud. To mě naprosto znechutilo a přimělo přepsat tuhle misi trochu jinak. První kapitola je jen krátká, ale hodlám pokračovat.

Skupina mužů se plížila tmou k hradbám Talmberka. Noční ticho jen tu a tam narušilo hlasitější zašustění oděvu nebo šeptem vyslovená nadávka od dvojice nesoucí žebřík. Šli pomalu, opatrně, neboť svah pod hradbami byl posetý balvany i drobnějším uvolněným kamením. Stačil by jeden neopatrný krok a vše mohlo být ztraceno. Když se tedy jednomu z mužů zvrtla noha na kameni ukrytém ve vysoké trávě, jeho druh, jdoucí hned za ním, nezaváhal ani na chvíli a pohotově zachytil kácející se tělo, než mohlo dopadnou na zem a způsobit tak katastrofu.

„Pane Ptáčku!“ Vyhrkl Jindřich šeptem a zaťal všechny svaly, aby se ze svahu nezřítili oba dva. „Opatrně, nechtěl bych tě lovit dole z potoka,“ pokračoval, zatímco pomáhal Ptáčkovi zpátky na nohy. „Možná že sis to měl s tou účastí rozmyslet, kamenité stráně se nedají srovnávat s ratajskými...“ Jindrův hlas se postupně vytratil. Potmě sice nic neviděl, ale doslova cítil, jak ho Jan Ptáček provrtává pohledem.

„Jindřichu,“ oslovil ho mladý šlechtic blahosklonně, „neměj strach. Moje bohaté noční zkušenosti se teprve ukážou! Kolikrát jsi se musel plížit nocí ty? Věrný té své Tereze…“ Než mohl Jindra odpovědět, Ptáček pokračoval. „Přibyslavice nepočítám, to bylo jen jednou a měl jsi víc štěstí, než rozumu.

Jindřich se moudře rozhodl mlčet a nezačínat další hádku, kterou stejně nemohl vyhrát. Pokud se tedy nechtěl přiznat ke svým tajným nočním pochůzkám pro mlynáře z okolí řeky Sázavy. A to, vzhledem k tomu, že byl teď synem šlechtice (byť nelegitimním), rozhodně neplánoval. Jen si tedy povzdechl, poplácal Ptáčka po rameni, aby dal najevo, že se v této slovní bitvě vzdává a dál se mlčky plahočil směrem vzhůru. 

U hradeb se celá skupina zastavila a v tichosti vyčkávali a sledovali komíhání světel, která označovala průchod stráží. Po chvíli se ujistili, že systém obchůzek odpovídá tomu, co jim popsal zajatý posel a všichni si nepatrně oddechli. Zdálo se, že šance na úspěch se právě zvýšily. Muži se žebříkem ho začali vztyčovat a Jindra si mezitím vybavil, jak se dostali až sem.

***  


Po té, co se Jindřich přihlásil jako dobrovolník k nočnímu přepadu a pan Diviš ho schválil, chtěl vyrazit ještě tu noc. Brzy však zjistil, že to nebude tak jednoduché. Bylo třeba sehnat žebříky, ale v celé vesnici se nenašel žádný dost dlouhý, a tak si je museli nechat vyrobit. Dále musel pan Bořek vybrat pár dalších mužů, kteří by měli s takovýmto druhem útoku zkušenosti. Několik se jich našlo, ale po noční bitvě na Vraníku a pak dlouhém pochodu na Talmberk byli prostě příliš unavení na to, aby mohli podniknout další noční útok. Pak bylo také nutné postavit tábory pro vojsko, zajistit zásobování, sehnat potřebné vybavení… Než pan Bořek rozdal úkoly a vyjmenoval vše, co je třeba zařídit, šla z toho Jindrovi hlava kolem. Věděl, že by si měl jít odpočinout, stále ho ještě bolelo celé tělo po tom, co ho na Vraníku zmlátil Ištvánův pohůnek. Účast v bitvě mu také nepomohla, ale nedokázal si představit, že si jen tak lehne a usne. Cítil podivný neklid na těle i na duši. Nemohl přestat myslet na to, co mu Ištván Tóth škodolibě prozradil, když bezmocný visel z trámu. V zápalu boje se soustředil jen na přítomnost, na to, aby zůstal naživu, ale teď, když bitevní vřava pominula, přepadla ho celá škála protichůdných pocitů. Vztek, zrada, smutek nad ztrátou otce ale také radost ze získání nového, nejistota, co všechno to pro něj bude znamenat, strach, zda Racek nezemře dřív, než ho stihnout zachránit a jemu tak navždy zůstane jen hromada nezodpovězených otázek a přemýšlení nad tím, co mohlo být. Z víru myšlenek ho vytrhl hlas pana Bořka.

„Jindřichu, pojď sem!“ Když se Jindra přiblížil, Bořek pokračoval: „Mám pro tebe úkol. Jak tě tak vidím, nevypadáš, že by sis snad šel lehnout. I když by to byla ta nejrozumnější věc, co bys mohl udělat... Takže se připojíš k mužům, které posílám do Ratají. Vyzvednete si tam vybavení, které budete zítra v noci potřebovat.“

„Až zítra?!“ přerušil ho Jindřich překvapeně. Než mohl protestovat dál, zastavila ho zdvižená ruka pana Bořka.

„Přesně tak, zítra. Pokud jsi to ještě nepochopil, muži si musí odpočinout, přepadení se musí naplánovat. Pan Diviš svěřil velení v této záležitosti mě, takže buď se budeš řídit mými rozkazy, nebo můžeš na účast zapomenout. A ne abys podnikal něco na vlastní pěst!“ Poslední větu doprovodil Bořek zamračením a varovně vztyčeným prstem.

Jindra si provinile vzpomněl na den, kdy se vzepřel Bořkovým rozkazům, a k čemu to pak vedlo. Podle toho, jak se rytíř před ním tvářil, mu bylo jasné, že myslí na to stejné.

„Neboj se, pane Bořku. Znovu tě nezklamu. Já jen, mám strach o svého...otce,“ to slovo mu stále nešlo přes jazyk hladce.

„Rozumím, chlapče. A neboj se, pana Racka i paní Štěpánku zachráníme, ale nesmíme nic podcenit. Pojedeš tedy do těch Ratají?“

„Ano, pane,“ nezaváhal Jindra.

„Výborně. V Ratajích tě dobře znají a snáz ti vydají, co budeme potřebovat. Nejdřív se zastav za panem Bernardem. Dá ti pověření, které ukážeš správci ve strážnici. A tam vybereš všechno potřebné.“ Bořek se na chvíli odmlčel, ale pak pokračoval. „Už jsi něco zažil, takže ti snad nemusím připomínat, ale přece jen…černé, nebo alespoň tmavé lehké hadry, žádný kov.“

„Spolehni se, pane. Vím přesně, co je potřeba,“ ujistil Jindra talmberského kapitána sebevědomě. Bořek zamyšleně pokýval hlavou.

„Dobrá, Jindřichu. Vyrazte co nejdřív a nikde se cestou nezdržujte. Očekávám vás zpátky, než bude tma.“ Bořek počkal jen tak dlouho, než Jindra lehkou úklonou potvrdil, že rozumí a pak se hned odvrátil a vydal se rozdávat další příkazy.

Jindra pohledem zkontroloval slunce a usoudil, že je téměř poledne. Měli by to tedy do tmy stihnout bez problémů. Přípravy na cestu zabraly jen chvíli a pak už Jindra se čtyřmi muži v patách vyráželi směr Rataje. Jeli mlčky, všechny je zmáhala únava, ale byli odhodlaní splnit svůj úkol za každou cenu. Do Ratají dorazili asi hodinu po poledni a rozhodli se, že než půjdou na strážnici, zastaví se v hospodě na něco k jídlu. A nějaké to pivo, nebo možná dvě. Jindru vůbec nepřekvapilo, když v hospodě narazil na pana Jana Ptáčka. Mávnutím poslal své společníky, ať se jdou najíst a sám si přisedl k Ptáčkovi, který na něj už mával.

„Jindřichu, jdeš jako na zavolanou! Už jsem myslel, že se tu ukoušu nudou! Ráno přijel posel s tím, že jste na Vraníku zvítězili, ale pak jste museli rychle odjet na Talmberk… a od té doby nepřišly žádné nové zprávy. Tak povídej, co se stalo?“ Jindra si jen povzdechl a přemýšlel, kde začít. Jakmile si u hospodské objednal, stručně Ptáčkovi vylíčil celou situaci. Během jeho vyprávění byl mladý šlechtic stále neklidnější, až to nakonec nevydržel a pobouřeně vykřikl:

„No to mě podrž, všichni odjedete na takovou velkolepou výpravu a mě Hanuš nechá doma! Jak mu mám dokázat, že za něco stojím, když mě vždycky nechá dřepět na Pirkštejně, zatímco se někde bojuje.“ Hned vzápětí se rozpačitě poškrábal na krku a dodal: „Paní Štěpánky i Pana Racka je mi samozřejmě líto.“ Při tom ale pokukoval po Jindrovi, jako by si právě na něco vzpomněl. „Poslyš Jindro, co tomu vlastně říkáš, že je Racek tvůj otec? Já tomu nemůžu uvěřit!“

„Prosím tě, pane, raději bych o tom teď nemluvil. Nevím, co si o tom myslet, je to příliš čerstvé.“ Při těch slovech se Jindra díval všude jinde, jen ne na Ptáčka a raději rychle změnil téma. „A přece nesedíš jen doma, když tu loupil Wolflin z Kamberka, jel jsi s panem Bernardem také.“

„Dobře, Jindřichu, pro tentokrát jsi vyvázl, ale ještě se k tomu vrátíme,“ pohrozil mu Ptáček dobromyslně. „A pokud je o toho loupežníka, tak si vzpomeň, že se nakonec žádný boj nekonal. Někdo si jen tak nakráčel doprostřed jejich tábora a přesvědčil je, aby odešli. No ale to je teď vedlejší. Důležité je, že tentokrát už mě nikdo doma nenechá. Hanuš tu není, aby mi něco zakazoval, takže zítra v noci jdu s tebou. Pomůžu ti zachránit Racka i paní Štěpánku,“ prohlásil rozhodně a svá slova doprovodil bouchnutím pěstí do stolu, až poskočily korbely s pivem.

Jindra se nejdřív nezmohl ani na slovo a jen na Ptáčka zíral. Pak si odkašlal a opatrně se zeptal: „Jsi si jistý, pane? Bude to nebezpečné,“ dodal poněkud prostoduše, ale nic lepšího ho v tu chvíli nenapadlo.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem. Ani se nepokoušej mi to rozmlouvat, už jsem se rozhodl.“ Mladý šlechtic dopil pivo a vstal. „Dost bylo řečí. Jdu přikázat štolbům, ať mi nachystají koně a sejdeme se na strážnici. Musím si tam taky něco vybrat.“ Po těchto slovech se lehkým krokem a zjevně ve výborné náladě odebral z hospody pryč. Jindra si ukryl hlavu dlaních. Jak jen tohle vysvětlí panu Bořkovi?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domnívala jsem se, že se v téhle kapitole dostaneme k něčemu podstatnému, ale nějakým způsobem se do ní vplížil pan Ptáček a celou ji ukradl pro sebe

Na strážnici je správce zavedl do sklepení, ukázal jim, kde skladují požadované vybavení a pak se diskrétně vytratil. Jindru překvapilo, když viděl, kolik toho v Ratajích mají. Zatímco se probíral záplavou oblečení, přemýšlel, jak často se asi tahle výbava používá, k čemu ji pan Hanuš vlastně potřebuje. Nepochybně však přišla velice vhod, alespoň teď nemusel jezdit po širém okolí a hledat bandity, které by vysvlékl, nebo nakupovat u krejčího za vlastní groše. Všichni muži museli vyzkoušet každý z kusů vybavení několikrát, než našli takový, který by jim dobře padl. Jindrovi zbývaly už jen rukavice a začínal si dělat starost o pana Ptáčka. Kde proboha vězí? V tom se otevřely dveře a očekávaný šlechtic vstoupil dovnitř.

„Tak se podíváme, co tu pro mě je,“ prohlásil bez pozdravu a vykročil přímo k truhlám. Jindrovi společníci se uklonili a uvolnili mu cestu. Jindřich sám zatím vytáhl rukavice, které mu seděly a pak pobaveně sledoval, jak se Jan Ptáček se znechuceným výrazem ve tváři prohrabuje truhlami.

„Ach bože, to si mám opravdu obléci tohle?“ Povzdechl si šlechtic ztěžka a zamával Jindrovi před nosem tunikou, která vypadala, že už toho zažila opravdu hodně.

„Ještě máš čas vycouvat. Nikdo ti to nebude mít za zlé,“ usmál se na něho Jindra vyzývavě.

„Jen si na mě neotevírej hubu, kovářskej, nejsem baba, co se vzdává,“ odbyl ho Ptáček, ale v jeho hlase nebyla žádná zloba. Od doby, co se poprvé potkali, jejich vztah prošel velkou proměnou. Dalo by se říct, že byli téměř přátelé, pokud je to vůbec mezi urozeným pánem a poddaným možné. Pokud ho Ptáček nazval kovářem, věděl Jindra, že vstupuje na tenký led a mohl se rozhodnout zda se stáhne, nebo bude tlačit na pilu a pak možná překročí hranici, kterou si šlechtic stanovil.

„Jistě, pane,“ odvětil Jindra smířlivě. Přece jen nebyli sami a na veřejnosti se k Ptáčkovi snažil chovat uctivěji, než v soukromí. Na znamení dobré vůle pak šel a pomohl mu najít vše potřebné. Při odchodu ze strážnice se ještě notně zdrželi, když správce trval na tom, že každý půjčený kus musí zaznamenat do svých knih. Aby jej snad nikdo nemohl obvinit ze švindlování.

Když se konečně ocitli na čerstvém vzduchu (nebo alespoň tak čerstvém, jak jen bylo v Ratajích možné), slunce už stálo na obloze o dost níž. Do soumraku však stále zbývalo času dost. Přesto se Jindra rozhodl příliš nezdržovat, a tak naložili balíky s oděvem na své koně a vyrazili k Talmberku. Cestou je pan Ptáček zasypával záplavou zábavných historek z lovu, jedna nehoráznější než druhá. Proud historek se však pomalu tenčil, čím blíže Talmberku byli, až nakonec vyschl docela. Ptáček pak zajel se svým koněm až k Jindrovi a šeptem ho oslovil:

„Poslyš, Jindro, myslíš, že bys mě mohl doprovodit, až půjdu za strýcem? Víš, mohl by ses za mě přimluvit. Řekneme mu, žes mě požádal, jestli bych ti nepomohl, no a já jsem samozřejmě nemohl svého kamaráda odmítnout.“

Jelikož byl Ptáček kousek za ním a neviděl mu do obličeje, dovolil si Jindra protočit panenky. Takhle to skončilo vždycky. Mladý pán si něco vymyslel, jeho do toho zatáhl a nakonec to byl vždycky Jindřich, který je oba tahal z průseru. Do kterého by se on sám nikdy nedostal. A přesto mu vždycky kývl. Později si to obhajoval tím, že jako poddaný nemůže žádost svého pána odmítnout. Ale ve skrytu duše věděl, že ho Ptáčkovy potrhlé nápady vlastně baví a rád na ně vzpomíná, když se sejdou v hospodě u nějakého toho piva...nebo pěti.

„Samozřejmě, pane, bude mi ctí,“ odpověděl a vysekl v sedle poněkud přehnanou úklonu. Ptáček jen něco zamručel a vzdálil se. Nepochybně poznal, že se mu Jindřich zase vysmívá, ale příliš stál o jeho pomoc, než aby riskoval, že ho urazí a přijde o ni.

Zanedlouho už projížděli mezi prvními domky vesnice pod Talmberkem. Jindra se otočil ke svým čtyřem společníkům, kteří se celou cestu drželi stranou, poněkud nesví v přítomnosti šlechtice. „Podejte zprávu panu Bořkovi i za mě. Řekněte mu, že jsem musel v neodkladné záležitosti za panem Hanušem.“ Odpověděli mu kývnutím hlavy a pak se odpojili a zamířili k lomu. Jindra s panem Ptáčkem zůstali stát.

„Tak a teď musíme pana Hanuše najít,“ oznámil Jindra a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, jako by snad očekával, že se Hanuš vynoří za nejbližší chalupou.

„Počkej, to mi chceš říct, že nevíš, kde je?“ Otázal se Ptáček užasle.

„Když jsem odjížděl, teprve se rozhodovalo, kde se postaví jaký tábor,“ odsekl Jindřich. „Prostě najdeme nejbližší stráž a zeptáme se.“

„Jak říkáš, Jindřichu. Veď nás.“

Jindra si pro sebe zamumlal něco o nevděčných ptácích, ale dával si dobrý pozor, aby jeho slova dolétla jen ke koňským uším. Nakonec měli štěstí. Ukázalo se, že pan Hanuš přebývá v táboře nedaleko od cesty, po které přijeli. Koně nechali na okraji tábora a pokračovali pěšky. Už z dálky bylo slyšet Hanušův dunivý hlas, který byl bezpečným poznávacím znamením a který se jeho majitel neobtěžoval ztlumit ani v kostele. Když se vynořili zpoza stanů, uviděli Ratajského pána, jak rozmlouvá s panem Divišem. Okamžitě si jich všiml také a zmlkl uprostřed věty.

„Strýčku!“ Zahlaholil Jan Ptáček bodře na pozdrav. „Pane Diviši,“ dodal s lehkou úklonou.

„Pane Hanuši,“ uklonil se Jindra. „Pane Diviši.“

Hanušův pohled na okamžik zalétl k Jindřichovi, ale pak se bezpečně stočil zpátky k jeho svěřenci. Diviš opětoval pozdravy obou mladíků, a poté se stáhl stranou. Podvědomě vycítil, že následující rozhovor se ho netýká. Zároveň však tušil, že by se mohl stát vítaným zdrojem rozptýlení.

„Synovče,“ oslovil Hanuš Ptáčka překvapivě klidným hlasem, „doufám, že máš pro svou přítomnost zatraceně dobré vysvětlení.“ Mladšímu šlechtici ztuhl úsměv na rtech a šťouchnutím do ramene naznačil Jindřichovi, že nastal jeho čas.

„Můj pane, za přítomnost Pana Ptáčka můžu já,“ přiznal se Jindra svým nejlepším kajícným tónem. „Náhodou jsme na sebe narazili v Ratajích, kde jsem byl s posláním od pana Bořka. A jelikož neměl od nás žádné nové zprávy, jal jsem se mu vysvětlit situaci. No řeč přišla i na náš pokus o záchranu paní Štěpánky a mého otce. A v tu chvíli mě napadlo, že pana Ptáčka požádám o pomoc, neboť jeho zkušenosti s nočními výpravami jsou v pravdě bohaté. A pan Ptáček, jakožto dobrý křesťan a statečný muž, nemohl odmítnou prosbu svého přítele a souhlasil, že se k nám připojí.“ Jindra se opravdu snažil, dal do toho všechno. Všechny ty lekce ve vybraném způsobu mluvy, které mu Ptáček uděloval, padly na úrodnou půdu. Jak mluvil, jeho hlas postupně nabíral na síle a přesvědčení a vše doprovázel upřímným nevinným pohledem, který měl naznačit, že jeho vlastník neudělal nic špatného.

Během Jindřichova proslovu stál Hanuš nehnutě, jen obočí mu stoupalo stále výš a výš.

„Je to tak, strýčku. Když mě Jindřich poprosil, zda bych mu nepomohl zachránit otce, musel jsem souhlasit. Stejně tak by to udělal Jindra, pokud by šlo o tvou záchranu a požádal bych já jeho,“ přispěchal Ptáček Jindrovi na pomoc.

Rozhostilo se ticho, přerušované jen odkašláváním pana Diviše v pozadí, které podezřele připomínalo maskovaný smích. Hanuš s kamennou tváří sledoval, kterak se sebevědomý postoj jeho synovce a Jindřicha postupně mění v nahrbené přikrčení provinilců, kteří vědí, že byli přistiženi. Když začali přešlapovat a nervózně si mnout ruce, už to nevydržel a srdečně se rozesmál.

„Oba dva jste nemožní šašci, kteří mě přivedou do hrobu předčasně,“ vyrážel ze sebe, zatímco se mu ramena otřásala smíchem. „No ale ať je po vašem. Je mi jedno, čí nápad to byl tentokrát,“ tady loupl okem po Janovi, aby mu dal najevo, že ví, jak to bylo doopravdy. „Můžete jít zítra oba dva. A ty, Jindřichu, tady na mladého pána dohlédneš, aby se mu nic nestalo.“

„Můžeš se na mě spolehnout, pane,“ uklonil se Jindra.

„A teď mi zmizte z očí oba dva, mám tu ještě záležitosti, které chci projednat s panem Divišem.“ Na to se k nim otočil zády a pokynul Divišovi, aby se k němu zase připojil.

Jindra s Ptáčkem nemohli uvěřit svému štěstí. Na nic nečekali a dali se na rychlý ústup, aby si to Hanuš snad ještě nerozmyslel. Jakmile byli dost daleko, podívali se na sebe a naráz se rozesmáli.

„Teda, Jindro! Nemůžu uvěřit, že nám tohle prošlo! Mimochodem, ta tvoje řeč byla opravdu působivá. Málem jsem ti uvěřil i já sám. Vážně ti děkuju, žes mě tentokrát zachránil.“

„Rádo se stalo. Vždyť šlo i o můj krk!“ Oba dva se poplácali po zádech, aby si vzájemně pogratulovali, jak chytře to vymysleli a vydali se do tábora v lomu.


	3. Chapter 3

V táboře se Jindra nejprve ohlásil panu Bořkovi a seznámil ho se změnou v plánech. Bořek zpočátku pochyboval a snažil se pana Ptáčka od účasti odradit, nicméně povolení od pana Hanuše přebilo veškeré námitky, které měl, a tak jen potřásl hlavou a poslal oba mladíky, ať se mu klidí z očí. Jindřich dostal na zbytek dne a noc volno, do služby se měl přihlásit až další den ráno.

Po této poslední splněné povinnosti na Jindru náhle padla strašlivá únava. Děkoval bohu, že se zabavil plátové zbroje předtím, než se vydal do Ratají. Takto se jen rozloučil s panem Ptáčkem, dopotácel se do své přidělené chýše, tam si sundal to nejnutnější a pak usnul hned, jak ulehl na lůžko.

Ze spánku ho vytrhla něčí ruka položená na rameno. Měl pocit, že sotva zavřel oči, ale pak si uvědomil, že v chýši panuje tma a jediné světlo proniká dovnitř z pochodně zapíchnuté před vchodem.

„Vzbuď se, pane,“ oslovil ho strážný klečící vedle něj. „Posílá pro tebe pan Bořek. Máš ihned přijít do kovárny tady v lomu.“

Jindra zuřivě mrkal, aby zahnal ospalost a chvatně hledal boty, které předtím jen tak odhodil. „Co se děje?“ Vyptával se.

„Před chvílí přivlekla hlídka nějakého chlapa. Prý ho lapli, když se pokoušel proplížit přes most ve vesnici.“

Konečně obutý Jindra popadl meč a svrchní kabátec a následoval strážného ven. Tam se rozdělili; strážný se vrátil na své místo a Jindřich zamířil k přístřešku s kovárnou. Cestou si oblékl kabátec, pochvu s mečem si nepřipínal, nesl ji v ruce. Už z dálky viděl množství pochodní a hlouček postav. Když se přiblížil, jeden z mužů upozornil pana Bořka a ten se odpojil od skupiny a mávnutím přivolal Jindru k sobě.

„Pane Bořku,“ pozdravil ho Jindra lehkou úklonou.

„Jindřichu.“ Opětoval pozdrav Bořek. Pak pokynul rukou směrem ke kovárně. Jindra se poslušně otočil a uviděl u jednoho z kůlů podpírajících střechu přivázaného muže. Podle toho, jak visel v poutech, usoudil, že je v bezvědomí.

„Hlídka nám řekla, že ho spustili po laně z hradeb Talmberku. Naši muži ho chytili a omráčili - vběhl jim do rány přímo za mostem. Pitomec...asi si nechtěl namočit boty,“ sdělil mu Bořek a potřásl u toho hlavou, jako by nemohl uvěřit zajatcově hlouposti. „V jeho vaku jsme našli tohle. Prý umíš číst, proto jsem tě nechal probudit.“ Talmberský kapitán podal Jindrovi kus přeloženého papíru a zároveň k němu natáhl ruku s pochodní, aby lépe viděl. Jindra po něm dychtivě sáhl třesoucí se rukou a dech se mu zatajil – možná se dozví něco o otci! Ale když papír rozložil, projelo jím zdrcující zklamání. Psaní nebylo v jazyce, kterému by rozuměl. Jen s velkým vypětím se ovládl, aby se mu nechvěl hlas.

„Je mi líto, pane, ale bohužel to nedokážu přečíst. Taková slova jsem nikdy předtím neviděl… možná je to maďarština? Bude to nejspíš dopis, vidím tu jména – Tóth... Erik… ach, tady je jméno pana Racka… “ Jindra bezmocně pokrčil rameny. „Víc ti neřeknu.“

Stín zklamání se mihl i v očích pana Bořka, ale rytíř se rychle ovládl. „Nic si z toho nedělej, chlapče. Ještě pořád máme tamhle toho. Něco vědět musí a my to z něho dostaneme,“ pronesl s jistotou.

„Dobrovolně nám toho asi moc neřekne,“ zapochyboval Jindra, ale v duchu už přemýšlel, jak by se zajatci dostal na kobylku a přiměl ho mluvit.

„Toho bych se nebál, je spousta způsobů, jak ho donutit zpívat,“ odvětil Bořek zlověstně.

Jindra se nepatrně zachvěl, když si uvědomil, jaké způsoby má pan Bořek na mysli. On sám se k násilí uchyloval nerad. Zvlášť po té ošklivé epizodě s Prckem. Když z něj tehdy vyprchal adrenalin a on celou situaci mohl zhodnotit zpětně a s nadhledem, byl sám ze sebe zděšen. Nemohl se ubránit pomyšlení na to, co by řekli jeho rodiče; představil si zklamání v očích otce a smutnou tvář matky. Toho dne pohlédl do očí nepříjemné pravdě a od té doby byly pěsti až poslední volba, když všechno ostatní selhalo. Události posledních dní sice jeho přesvědčení poněkud nahlodaly; nenávist, kterou pocítil k Ištvánovi a jeho kumpánům stále vřela těsně pod povrchem, nově násobená strachem o Racka, ale vzpomínka na mrtvé rodiče zatím ještě dokázala chladit rozbouřenou krev. Potřásl hlavou, aby zahnal chmurné myšlenky a s novým odhodláním pohlédl na pan Bořka.

„Pane, necháš mě s ním první promluvit? Třeba se mi podaří přesvědčit ho, aby vyklopil, co ví,“ pronesl s větší jistotou, než cítil. Bořek zúžil oči a zkoumavě si Jindru měřil.

„Proč ne, ničemu tím neuškodíme. A když to nevyjde, vždycky můžeme přitlačit.“ S tím se Bořek otočil a zamířil zpět k zajatci. „Pojď, začneme hned, není na co čekat. Probuďte ho,“ přikázal strážným. Jeden z nich přikročil k přivázanému muži a s chutí mu vrazil pořádnou facku, až jeho hlava odlétla dozadu a pak pro jistotu přidal z druhé strany další. Jindra si mezitím opřel meč o kovadlinu a se založenýma rukama vyčkával. Strážný se už už napřahoval k třetí ráně, když v tom muž zasténal a otevřel oči. Pár vteřin mu trvalo, než pochopil, kde je a co se asi stalo. Poté se mu z úst vyřinul proud hrubých nadávek a urážek.

Jindra se postavil tak, aby muže dobře viděl a oslovil ho: „Jak ti říkají?“ Zajatec přerušil svou litanii a pokusil se na Jindřicha plivnout, ale povedlo se mu jen poprskat si bradu, což ho rozzuřilo ještě víc a své další urážky zaměřil přímo na Jindru. Ten se obrnil trpělivostí a zkusil to znovu. „Podívej se, sám vidíš, že jsi v pěkným průseru. Víme, že jsi byl na Talmberku a že jsi pomáhal Tóthovi. Za to máš setkání s katem jisté. Ale ještě si můžeš vybrat, jakým způsobem tenhle svět opustíš. Zda to bude rychlé stětí, nebo provaz. Slyšel jsem, že když chce, umí to kat pěkně natáhnout...“ Tady se Jindra pro větší efekt na chvíli odmlčel. „Stačí, když nám pravdivě odpovíš na naše otázky a já se zaručím, že tvoje smrt bude rychlá a bezbolestná.“

Během Jindrova proslovu se svázaný muž posměšně ušklíbal a na konci už se vyloženě smál. „Vyser si oko,“ odsekl. „Sami jste až po krk ve sračkách, jen to ještě nevidíte. Neřeknu vám ani hovno.“

Jindřicha zajatcova odpověď poněkud znepokojila. „Dobře si to rozmysli. Já se tě ptám ještě slušně, ale pokud jsem přijde mistr málodobrý… viděl jsi vůbec někdy kata při práci?“ Jindra sám nikdy mučení neviděl, ale Heřman v Ratajích mu o tom jednou vyprávěl a nebylo to nic, co by chtěl zažít na vlastní kůži. Jeho výprask na Vraníku se proti tomu jevil jako pohlazení v rukavičkách.

„Běž do prdele!“ Odpověděl mu na to zajatec.

Jindra se nadechoval k dalšímu přesvědčování, ale pan Bořek ho chytil za paži a odvedl stranou. „Nemá to cenu, Jindřichu. Zkusil jsi to dobře, ale tenhle prašivec se slov nebojí. Ani obyčejných pěstí. Pošleme pro kata do Ratají a ten už nám tenhle oříšek rozlouskne.“

„Asi máš pravdu, pane Bořku,“ pokýval Jindra hlavou. „Mám vyrazit hned?“

Bořek na něj užasle pohlédl. „Teď za tmy? Chceš si snad na cestě zlámat vaz? A vůbec, proč bys měl jezdit právě ty?“ Talmberský kapitán přivolal jednoho ze strážných. „Vzbudíš další dva chlapy a budete zajatce neustále hlídat. Ty, Jindřichu, hned za úsvitu zajdeš za panem Bernardem, aby vyslal někoho pro kata do Ratají. Za světla budou zpátky rychle. Jak dorazí, chci o tom hned vědět. Kdyby se dělo cokoliv dalšího, vzbudíte mě.“ Bořek věnoval poslední pohled zajatci a pak se odebral na své lůžko.

Jindra pomohl strážným zkontrolovat a posílit zajatcova pouta, domluvil si s nimi, že ho za svítání probudí a počkal, dokud nedorazily posily. V chýši se pak dlouho převaloval a nemohl usnout. Zbytek noci proběhl klidně a posel s katem dorazili v rekordním čase. Rychlost cesty byla ovšem vykoupena katovým nepohodlím – Heřman nebyl na sedlo zvyklý, a tak se po sesednutí hodnou chvíli bolestivě kroutil a chodil s nohama podivně od sebe. Pan Bořek ani Jindra však neměli pro katovy problémy příliš pochopení a hned, jak se trochu narovnal, ho nahnali do práce.

Zajatec při pohledu na kata a jeho nástroje poněkud zbledl, ale dál se snažil hrát divadlo a hlasitě všechny okolo častoval vybranými výrazy. To mu vydrželo až do chvíle, než se mu do těla zanořil první speciální nůž. Pak se slova změnila v nesrozumitelný jekot a kvílení. Jindra se nechtěl mučení účastnit, ale protože se vyznal v kovárně, dali mu na starost oheň a měchy. A tak teď stál u rozpálené výhně, strkal do ní železné pruty a snažil se nemyslet na to, k čemu je použijí. Raději si představoval, že je zpátky v kovárně ve Skalici a s tátou se chystají vyrábět podkovy. Byla to hezká představa, ale bolestné výkřiky a pach krve ji rychle změnily ve vzpomínku na den, kdy se přihnalo Zikmundovo vojsko. Jindra se otřásl a vztekle bodnul železem do rozžhavených uhlíků, až vyprskly jiskry.

Na pálení žhavým kovem naštěstí nedošlo. Heřman sice zavolal na Jindřicha, ať mu jeden prut přinese, ale zajatci stačil jediný pohled na svítící špičku a veškeré zbytky odvahy ho opustily. Začal vzlykat a k zápachu krve se přimísil i štiplavý pach moči. Jindra beze slova podal železný prut katovi a rychle odkráčel za kovárnu. Tam několik minut seděl se zavřenýma očima a děkoval bohu, že se muž vzdal dřív, než mohli železa použít. Také ho napadlo, jak by se na zajatcově místě zachoval on. Kolik bolesti by vydržel, než by přišel o poslední zbytky důstojnosti a změnil se ve vzlykající trosku prosící o smilování. Kvůli čemu nebo komu by byl ochotný takovou bolest vůbec podstoupit? Doufal, že to nikdy nebude muset zjistit.

Když se vynořil zpoza kovárny, spočinul na něm vědoucí pohled pana Bořka. Ale rytíř Jindrovu slabší chvilku nijak nekomentoval. Kat Heřman si mezitím sbalil své náčiní a vzdálil se do nedalekého přístřešku, nicméně zůstával stále po ruce a na očích, pokud by si snad chtěl zajatec spolupráci rozmyslet.

Jelikož už ráno pokročilo, rozhodl se Bořek poslat pro pana Diviše a pana Hanuše, aby mohli být přítomni výslechu. Jindřich se tohoto úkolu rád chopil, byla to dobrá příležitost protáhnout se a vyčistit si hlavu. Pány nalezl při snídani. Zatímco jedli, zpravil je o celé záležitosti s chyceným poslem. Oba šlechtici si výslech nechtěli nechat ujít a než se nachystali na cestu, posloužil si Jindra zbytky jejich snídaně. Zpátky do lomu vyrážela celá výprava. Kromě obou pánů s nimi cestovaly osobní stráže a také písař, aby o celé věci mohl vyhotovit záznam.

V lomu Jindra zjistil, že se k panu Bořkovi mezitím připojil i Jan Ptáček. Když došli ke kovárně, všiml si, že zajatce někdo převlékl a umyl a zem pod ním byla čerstvě posypaná pískem. Kat Heřman stále ještě seděl opodál a brousil ostří své sekery. Zřejmě dostal příkaz zdržet se, kdyby se snad páni rozhodli, že chtějí popravu vykonat ihned.

Když k zajatci přišli, ani nezdvihl hlavu. Před nimi stál zlomený muž, zbavený veškeré naděje, kromě té na rychlou a bezbolestnou smrt. Ty tam byly nadávky a velkohubá povýšenost. Nahradila je pokora a odevzdanost, snaha zavděčit se. A tak nakonec prozradil, co mohl. Jmenoval se Zdeněk a narodil se jako třetí syn kupci z Uhlířských Janovic. Otcovu živnost měli zdědit jeho starší bratři a on se rozhodl utéct z domu a zkusit štěstí ve světě. Následoval příběh, který přítomní muži slyšeli v různých obměnách už mnohokrát. Jedna loupeživá banda střídala druhou, až se nakonec ocitl ve službách Ištvána Tótha. Jelikož se jako kupecký syn naučil trochu číst, psát i počítat, brzy mu v bandě patřilo ne úplně bezvýznamné místo. Vlastně mu štěstí v životě docela přálo, na rozdíl od mnohých jemu podobných… až do teď. Dopis, který měl u sebe, byl určen pro Erika, Ištvánova pobočníka. A ten měl za úkol dovést k hradbám Talmberku armádu Havla Medka z Valdeku. V tomto místě pan Diviš zpozorněl.

„Havel Medek?! Co ten tu pohledává? Kde se nachází ta jeho armáda?“ Zeptal se zostra. Zdeněk ale nevěděl, jakou roli Havel Medek hraje. Jeho vojsko však prý mělo být ještě v Týnci nad Sázavou, čekat na zprávu, kterou měl doručit. Všichni přítomní se neznatelně uvolnili, uklidněni vědomím, že se na ně právě teď nevalí další katastrofa.

„Co posádka Talmberku, kolik má Ištván Tóth mužů?“ Zajímalo pana Bořka. Podle Zdeňka jich mohlo být asi patnáct i s ním, což bylo méně, než Bořek čekal. Nebýt rukojmích, mohli by se s muži, které tu měli, pokusit hrad dobýt přímým útokem.

„A co rukojmí? Pan Racek a paní Štěpánka? Víš, kde je drží?“ nevydržel to už Jindra a položil otázku, která jeho samotného pálila nejvíc.

„Jsou oba spolu, v té věži na hlavní bránou. Dveře jsou zamčené a hlídá je vždy jeden strážný, víc jsme jich nemohli postrádat, aby nechyběli jinde,“ odpověděl Zdeněk ochotně. Jindra málem vykřikl radostí. Tohle jim při jejich nočním útoku určitě pomůže. Následovaly ještě otázky na počet hlídek a systém obchůzek, než konečně naznali, že vědí vše, co potřebovali. Pánové Hanuš a Diviš pak rozhodli, že Zdeněk zatím zůstane naživu pro případ, že by vyvstaly další otázky, na které by mohl znát odpověď. Pan Diviš mu ještě na své slovo šlechtice přísahal, že za projevenou ochotu spolupracovat mu náleží rychlá smrt stětím. Stráž pak stále spoutaného a úlevou vzlykajícího Zdeňka odvedla do jedné z chýší. Na to se Hanuš s Divišem odebrali zpět do svého tábora, aby se poradili, jak se nejlépe ubránit možnému přepadení a Jindra, pan Bořek a Jan Ptáček začali spřádat plány na noční výpravu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff..tohle byl fakt očistec. Když jsem to vymýšlela, měla jsem v plánu jen to, že zajmou posla, dozví se, kde je Racek a jde se na věc. Ale při psaní se to zase celé nějak zkomplikovalo. Samotný výslech je divný, ale prostě mi nějak nešlo vymyslet, jak to jinak napsat. Třeba mě někdy něco osvítí a ještě se k tomu vrátím.  
> Další věc je to, že se mi dost špatně píše, když mi na židli za zády stojí dítě, jezdí mi po hlavě žirafou z lega a u toho si střídavě zpívá a ptá se, jestli už jsem dopsala. To jen abyste věděli, v jakých podmínkách tohle dílo vzniká a proč to trvá tak dlouho :-P


	4. Chapter 4

Jindra se ze svých úvah probral právě včas. Horní okraj žebříku se zrovna se slabým ťuknutím opřel o cimbuří. Oba muži, kteří ho tak pracně zvedali, si otřeli zpocená čela a znovu ho pevně chytili. Druhá dvojice po něm začala šplhat nahoru, přičemž ještě předtím zkontrolovali polohu strážných nahoře, aby měli jistotu, že je nezahlédnou. Jindra s panem Ptáčkem je zachmuřeně pozorovali. Když se dříve toho dne domlouvali s panem Bořkem, jak to všechno provedou, došlo k hádce (jedné z mnoha) o to, kdo se na hradby vydá jako první. Jindra i Jan Ptáček trvali na tom, že to budou právě oni, byť každý měl jiný důvod; Jindřicha hnala touha osvobodit otce - nejraději by byl u všeho, aby osobně dohlédl na to, že se nic nepokazí. Ptáček zase toužil po strýcově uznání a věřil, že cesta k němu nejsnáze vede přes hrdinské činy, k nimž dozajista patří i zdolaní nepřátelských zdí. Nicméně pan Bořek se trochu obával horkých hlav obou mladíků a rázně si prosadil svou. A tak teď dřepěli dole a čekali na signál. Zdálo se to jako věčnost, ale pak: „Konečně,“ vydechl pan Ptáček, strčil do Jindry loktem a ukázal na ruku s pochodní, která jim mávala z mezery v cimbuří. Poté už šlechtic na nic nečekal a vrhl se k žebříku, aby ho snad Jindřich nepředběhl. Jindra si ještě pohmatem zkontroloval, zda má dýku bezpečně v pochvě u pasu a pak následoval Jana Ptáčka na hradby. Za ním lezl ještě jeden z dvojice od žebříku, ten druhý měl zůstat dole hlídat.

Nahoře na hradbách se rozdělili; dva muži se vydali směrem k jižní hradbě, která vedla okolo obytného paláce. Jindra, pan Ptáček a poslední člen jejich skupiny, strážný Petr, zamířili na sever k bráně. Když procházeli okolo dvou bezvládných těl, Jindra o ně sotva zavadil pohledem. Věděl, že už se nepostaví. Na tom, že nebudou brát zajatce, se během plánování shodli všichni téměř hned. Museli být rychlí a museli být potichu. A nejjistější způsob, jak umlčet muže, byla dýka do hrdla.

Jindra šel jako první. Na rohu se zastavil a opatrně vystrčil hlavu, aby obhlédl situaci. Vzápětí sebou cukl jako had a hlavu rychle stáhl. „Jsou tam dva, přesně jak říkal Zdeněk,“ vyhrkl šeptem. „Ale jeden jde směrem sem!“ Všichni tři na pár vteřin zaváhali a dívali se po sobě; Jindra se nakonec vzpamatoval nejdřív. „Pokud zajde až sem, chytím ho a strhnu na sebe. Pan Ptáček se postará o to, aby se moc nebránil. Ty, Petře, budeš hlídat toho druhého a pokud nás uslyší, vletíš na něj a vyřídíš ho,“ vychrlil ze sebe překotně. Na víc než přikývnutí už nebyl čas; muž právě vyšel zpoza zdi. Přálo jim však štěstí. Strážný se neotočil hned, pokračoval rovně, zřejmě chtěl vyhlédnout přes cimbuří. To už ale nestihl. Dvěma kroky byl Jindra u něj. Jednou rukou mu přikryl ústa, druhou mu ovinul kolem krku a silně stiskl a pak s ním prudce smýkl dozadu tak, aby je kryla zeď. Muž byl z nenadálého útoku natolik překvapený, že v první chvíli úplně ztuhl a to ho stálo život. Než se stihl začít pořádně bránit, už u něj stál pan Ptáček a chytil ho za ruce. Jindřich pak přitáhl ruku, kterou svíral mužův krk a zároveň mu prudce trhl hlavou do strany a dozadu. Muž přidušeně zachrčel a po chvíli se ozvalo prasknutí zlomeného vazu. Tento pohyb bohužel uvolnil železný klobouk, který se mu dosud nějakým zázrakem držel na hlavě. Jen pohotová Ptáčkova reakce zabránila kovovému zvonění, které by padající klobouk vydal při střetu se zemí. Vyděšené pohledy se setkaly nad mužovou holou hlavou.

Zatímco se ti dva pachtili s prvním mužem, strážný Petr se rozhodl raději nečekat. Jistým krokem se vydal ke druhému hlídači. Spoléhal se na to, že zvuk jeho chodidel bude považován za návrat první hlídky. Když za sebou zaslechl cinkání, zrychlil. Ve světle mužovy pochodně si všiml, že tento nemá kroužkovou kuklu ani helmu, a tak vytáhl dýku. Když byl muži na dosah, hlídač se otočil. Oči mu málem vylezly z důlků a ústa se otevřela k výkřiku. Pohotový Petr mu vrazil zbraň zespodu pod bradu a potáhl do strany, čímž proťal tepnu. Muž zavrávoral dozadu a narazil do cimbuří. Pak už ho Petr zachytil a složil na zem.

Když se všichni tři zase setkali, nikdo z nich nemluvil. Oči měli rozšířené, zrychleně dýchali a srdce jim prudce bušila. Chvíli jen tak stáli a poslouchali, jestli se nerozezní poplach. Nějaký hluk sice nadělali, ale zdálo se, že protentokrát jim to prošlo. Když opadl nával adrenalinu, poplácal Pan Ptáček Jindřicha uznale po zádech.

„Teda Jindřichu, ledacos jsem už o tobě zaslechl, viděl jsem tě mlátit chlapy na turnajích, ale zlámat holýma rukama muži vaz? To se jen tak nevidí!“ pochválil šlechtic Jindru vzrušeným šepotem.

„No… hmm… díky, pane,“ vykoktal omámeně Jindra. Stále tak docela nemohl uvěřit tomu, co právě provedl. Mužů už zabil hodně, ale ještě nikdy jen tak beze zbraně. Starší a zkušenější Petr nechal oběma mladíkům pár chvil na uklidnění a pak jim naznačil, že by měli uklidit tělo probodnutého strážného. Odvlekli ho do strážnice nad bránou. První překážku zdárně překonali, ale to těžší je teprve čekalo.

***

Pan Bořek nebyl příliš zbožný muž. Ano, byl řádný křesťan a na mše chodil tak často, jak jen mu povinnosti dovolovaly, ale v běžném životě se rád spoléhal sám na své schopnosti, než že by vzýval boha a pasivně čekal, co se stane. Tuto noc se však modlil. Neklečel, na to byl příliš nervózní; ale za neustálého popocházení vysílal pohledy směrem k Talmberku a modlitby k nebesům. Pan Hanuš s panem Divišem také nespali. Seděli v Divišově stanu, popíjeli víno a i jejich myšlenky byly obráceny k bohu. Hanuš tedy ještě přemýšlel nad tím, co asi napíše Ptáčkově matce, pokud se mladý šlechtic z výpravy nevrátí.

***

Na vnitřním nádvoří měli podle zajatého posla hlídat dva muži. Doposud bylo vše tak, jak to zajatec popsal, což Jindru poněkud uklidňovalo, ale neznamenalo to že by ztratil veškerou opatrnost. Čekal na schodech u brány, až se znovu vrátí strážný, který procházel nádvoří po zemi. Ptáček s Petrem se měli proplížit okolo něj a zbavit se muže na ochoze. Dýku měl nachystanou v ruce – ani tento muž neměl žádnou ochranu krku, jak si všiml, když procházel u brány poprvé. Konečně se objevilo světlo. Plamen ozářil kameny v oblouku brány. Jindra s napětím sledoval, jak muž prochází okolo. Byl připravený skočit po něm, pokud by snad pohlédl jeho směrem. Ale strážný se díval dopředu. Když došel až k bráně, čekal Jindra, že se otočí a půjde zase zpátky. Avšak muž si místo toho odložil pochodeň, pak si rozvázal poklopec a s očima upřenýma na zeď před sebou začal močit. Jindra nezaváhal, takovou příležitost si nemohl nechat ujít. Strážný stál navíc příhodně zády k němu. Pár neslyšných kroků, ruka přitisknutá na ústa a ostrá čepel přejela muži po krku. Tělo okamžitě povolilo, jako když se loutce přestřihnou vodící nitě. Jindra ho na poslední chvíli zachytil a položil na zem, ale pak zase rychle zacpal nešťastníkovi pusu, protože muž začal vydávat chrčivé, bublavé zvuky a celé jeho tělo se otřásalo. Jindra tam klečel s rukama na jeho tváři a pohled upíral přímo před sebe, aby se nemusel dívat na mužovo obnažené tělo, nebo aby snad náhodou nepohlédl do očí umírajícího. Ani o jedno příliš nestál. Po chvíli, která se zdála věčností, pohyb ustal. Jindra se rychle zvedl a odkráčel stranou.

Jakmile se zase trochu uklidnil, vydal se pomalým krokem na nádvoří. Držel se přitom u stěny domku, kde přespal, když Talmberk navštívil poprvé. Na rohu se zastavil a zaposlouchal. Řinčivý krok strážného bylo stále slyšet, ale pak najednou utichl. Zato se ozvalo cinkání a zdušené sténání, po chvíli zakončené vlhkým zachroptěním. A pak se zase rozhostilo ticho. Jindra byl přesvědčený, že tentokrát je musel někdo slyšet. Že se co nevidět otevřou dveře a na nádvoří vtrhne tlupa ozbrojenců a jejich plány přijdou vniveč. Ale nestalo se nic. Zanedlouho se k němu připojili pan Ptáček s Petrem. Mladý šlechtic měl na bledých tvářích tmavé cákance a v očích mírně vytřeštěný pohled. Jindřich si dovolil ho krátce a nešikovně obejmout. Měl pocit, že to mladík potřebuje. A nemýlil se.

„Tenhle byl snad poslední,“ zašeptal Jan Ptáček, když se vymanil z Jindrova sevření. „Teď už to bude snadné.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jsme se konečně dostali k nějaké akci :) Snažila jsem se, aby to působilo alespoň trochu uvěřitelně, alespoň v rámci herního světa, když už ne toho reálného. Protože i když se Kingdom Come snaží být co nejrealističtější, pořád je to jen hra. A to, co ve hře vůbec neřešíte (někdo teda třeba jo, ale já jsem to nedělala :D), musíte vyřešit a ujasnit si, než něco napíšete. Mohl si plátovou zbroj nasadit člověk sám? (Moc nemohl, sundat možná jo, ale asi by se u toho zapotil)  
> Na co psali? Papír nebo pergamen? (Obyčejné dopisy spíš na papír vyráběný převážně z hadrů, pergamen byl sice kvalitnější, ale drahý a tak se používal hlavně na knihy).  
> Jak se tehdy měřil čas? (Už existovaly mechanické hodiny, ale byly to obludné, těžké stroje a instalovaly se do věží. V Čechách byly první v Praze až v roce 1410. K osobnímu měření na kratší úseky tak asi používali spíš přesýpací hodiny)  
> Jak rychle chodí kůň a kolik toho ujde, jakým způsobem se stínaly hlavy, jak nejlépe zlomit člověku vaz a spousta dalších.  
> A tímhle průzkumem jsem strávila spoustu času, aby se to pak v textu projevilo v pár krátkých větách. Ale pomáhá mi to lépe si ten svět představit a pak se mi píše snáz.  
> Kdyby sem šel připojit obrázek, dala bych vám sem nákres Talmberka s rozmístěním stráží, šipečkama kam se všude dívají a s popiskama, kdo kterého zabil. (Bez toho to prostě nešlo) Musela jsem zapnout hru a celý hrad si projít, abych nenapsala nějakou očividnou blbost :D  
> Velký dík patří mému manželovi, který mě trpělivě poslouchá, když potřebuju prodiskutovat některé věci a při psaní této kapitoly mi na mé osobě ochotně ukazoval, jak někoho co nejlépe uchopit, a pak mu zlomit vaz ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V předchozí kapitole jsem změnila poslední větu, aby to víc navazovalo na tuhle.
> 
> Edit: Ještě jsem opravila asi tak 150 hrubek a překlepů, které se mi sem nějak dostaly... mám dojem že mi nefunguje spellchecking..a nebo hlava

Jindra byl nakloněn s Ptáčkovým hodnocením souhlasit, nicméně vždycky tu hrozilo nebezpečí, že se vzbudí některý z mužů uvnitř, vyjde na nádvoří a spustí poplach. Museli si pospíšit. Nejdřív se však vrátili zpátky k bráně. Bylo dohodnuto, že se u ní potkají s dvojicí, která měla zlikvidovat stráže na jižních a východních hradbách. Muži už tam na ně čekali. Jeden z nich seděl na schodech a držel se za paži, ale Jindrův starostlivý dotaz odbyl máchnutím rukou. Když se vzájemně ujistili, že každý splnil svůj úkol, přednesl Jindřich návrh, kterým se už chvíli v myšlenkách zaobíral:

„Myslím, že bysme se měli pokusit zajmout Tótha.“ Odpovědí mu bylo omráčené ticho. Pak se ozval pan Ptáček.

„Ty ses pomátl, Jindřichu! Tohle v plánu nebylo.“

„Já vím. Co když nás ale objeví, až budeme utíkat s paní Štěpánkou a panem Rackem? Pak bude lepší mít vlastní rukojmí. Dýka na Tóthově krku nám zaručí bezpečí,“ prohlásil s přesvědčením Jindra.

„Jen když se to povede. A Bořek tenhle nápad přece smetl ze stolu, jako příliš nebezpečný,“ opáčil Ptáček, ale znělo to slabě, jako by jen říkal to, co si myslí, že by měl říct. Jindra vycítil příležitost.

„Ale Bořek tu teď není. Zatím šlo všechno hladce a přece víme, že Tóth u sebe žádnou stráž nemá...“

Ptáček ještě chvíli váhal, ale pak kapituloval. „K čertu s tebou, Jindro! Tak dobře, uděláme to podle tebe. Jak si to představuješ?“

„Úplně jednoduše. Já se vydám pro paní Štěpánku a otce. Jednoho strážného zvládnu sám a ve dvou už paní Štěpánce dokážeme po cestě pomoci. Ty, Petr a Vítek,“ kývl na zmíněné muže, „zajmete Tótha. Tři na něho musíte stačit.“ Jindra mluvil rychle, hádkou už ztratili dost času. „Adam zůstane na hlídce u brány. Pokud by se strhl poplach, zvedneš ji a poběžíš pro pomoc.“ Muž se zraněnou rukou přikývl.

„No výborně, to se mi líbí. Konečně ukážu strýci, že nejsem takový budižkničema, za jakého mě má,“ nadchl se pro Jindrův plán pan Ptáček. „Kde se potkáme?“

„Zase tady u brány,“ odpověděl Jindřich. V zápalu pro věc zapomněl na slib, že na Ptáčka dohlédne a zcela vědomě se vzepřel příkazu pana Bořka. Žádat o odpuštění je jednodušší, než prosit o povolení, jak už se několikrát přesvědčil. Dál už na nic nečekali a vyrazili.

Jindra se nejprve potřeboval dostat na ochoz vedoucí okolo hradeb až do věže. Vyšplhal se tedy na střechu jedné z dřevěných kůlen, které stály přilepené ke zdi a odtud už dosáhl na trámy podpírající schodiště. Musel se několikrát odrazit, než se mu povedlo se k trámu přitáhnout. Pak přelezl zábradlí a po pár krocích stál u vchodu do věže. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a vytáhl balíček paklíčů. Se sotva slyšitelným skřípáním se dal do práce. Po chvíli uslyšel slabé cvaknutí a děkoval bohu, že ho svedl dohromady s mlynářem Peškem. Když se tehdy od něj poprvé učil vylamovat zámky, ani v nejdivočejších snech si nedokázal představit, k čemu se mu tahle dovednost bude hodit. Schoval paklíče a nedočkavě otevřel dveře dokořán. Ozvalo se strašlivé zaskřípění.

Jindrovi se z leknutí málem zastavilo srdce a polil ho studený pot.

„To seš ty, Václave?“ Ozvalo se shora ze schodiště. „Už mě jdeš vystřídat?“

Jindřich se divoce rozhlížel okolo sebe. Kam se schovat?

„Hele, pojď nahoru. Víš, že ho nemáme spustit z očí,“ promluvil opět strážný z patra nad ním.

A tak si Jindra nachystal dýku a s divoce bušícím srdcem a zpocenýma rukama se vydal vzhůru.

***

Racek Kobyla se za svůj život ocitl už v mnoha prekérních situacích, ale ještě nikdy se necítil tak bezmocně. A hloupě. Nerozvážný kousek, který předvedl při útoku na Talmberk, by očekával spíš od Jindřicha, než od sebe. Zjevně však byla zbrklost, jakou jeho syn často projevoval, vlastností zděděnou. On sám ji během let přemohl a zkrotil, nebo si to alespoň rád myslel. Když se pak jednou za čas projevila, stalo se to obvykle v nejméně vhodný okamžik. Tentokrát se opravdu překonal. A tak tu teď seděl už druhou noc; s rukama svázanýma za zády a neodbytnými myšlenkami, které mu nedaly spát. O svůj život se nebál; věděl, že se ho Ištván jen tak nezbaví, ale strachoval se o Jindřicha. Když naposledy viděl jeho obličej, zahlédl směsici vzteku a odhodlání a bylo mu jasné, že se pokusí o nějakou pitomost. Mohl jen doufat, že na něj Hanuš s Divišem a Bořkem dohlédnou.

Nakonec ho přece jen přemohlo spaní. Ale uplynula sotva chvíle a už ho ze spánku vytrhl hlas strážného, který seděl u schodiště - dost daleko pro případ, že by se na něj vězeň pokusil vrhnout. Racek mrkal a snažil se přivyknout oči světlu z pochodně. Střídání stráží mu nedávalo smysl, bylo příliš brzy. A očividně si to myslel i jeho věznitel, neboť se postavil a začal se rozhlížet okolo sebe – hledal přesýpací hodiny. Když je konečně spatřil, zaklel, protože byly převrácené na bok.

Racek se trochu zlomyslně ušklíbl nad mužovou nešikovností. Vzápětí mu však ztuhl úsměv na rtech, na schodech právě zahlédl svého syna. Ze všech sil se snažil ovládnout svůj výraz, aby ho neprozradil. Strážný však nejspíš něco zaslechl a otočil se.

„Co se s…“ V půlce slova zjistil, že postava na schodech není jeho kamarád Václav a ruka mu sjela k palcátu za opaskem.

Jindřich k němu rychle doběhl, chytil rukojeť napůl vytaženého palcátu a jílcem dýky praštil muže do obličeje. Tedy, pokusil se. Racek viděl, jak muž trhl hlavou a zbraň se neškodně svezla po kroužkové kukle. Přesto rána mužem otřásla. Zavrávoral, udělal krok vzad… a skácel se přes stoličku, na které ještě před chvílí seděl. Bohužel sebou strhl k zemi i Jindru, který nestihl pustit palcát. Dřevěná prkna podlahy zaduněla, když na ně dopadla dvě těžká těla.

Racek se mezitím postavil na nohy, odhodlaný synovi nějak pomoct. Rozběhl se k zápasícím mužům. Ti pustili palcát, který jim byl na zemi k ničemu a přetahovali se o dýku. Jakmile byl Racek u nich, kopl strážného do hlavy. To stačilo k tomu, aby na chvíli ztratil soustředění. Jindřich osvobodil ruku se zbraní a zarazil ji muži do očního důlku. Chvíli ještě ztěžka dýchal, pak dýku pustil a roztřeseně se postavil. Než mohl cokoliv říct, Racek ho předběhl:

„Nahoře je ještě jeden.“

Jeho syn zbledl a vytřeštil na něj oči. Pak se bleskurychle otočil, sebral ze země palcát a rozběhl se ke schodům vzhůru. Právě včas, strážný už sbíhal dolů. Jindřich zabrzdil, napřáhl ruku a jedinou ranou přerazil muži koleno. Ten se s řevem zřítil na zem. Tam ho Jindra druhou ranou do hlavy dorazil. Poté palcát odhodil a otočil se zpátky k Rackovi. Znechucený výraz vystřídala rozpačitá radost.

„Otče!“

***

Jan Ptáček s Petrem a Vítkem v patách spěchal do obytného paláce. Vzadu slyšel slabé šustění, asi jak se Jindřich snažil vyšplhat do věže. A pak už stáli přede dveřmi do hodovní síně. Za jeho zády došlo k jakési tiché dohodě, neboť se najednou ocitl za oběma strážnými. Než se zmohl na protest, vzal Petr za kliku. Bylo odemčeno. Jan ho sledoval, jak opatrně nahlíží do místnosti a pak je posunkem zve dovnitř.

Místnost byla prázdná a v krbu doutnaly jen žhavé uhlíky. Zamířili doleva, ke komnatě pana Diviše. Tam Petr velice pomalu a opatrně zkusil otevřít. Podle očekávání bylo zamčeno.

„Co teď? Vykopnout to nemůžeme,“ zašeptal Ptáček a ukázal na panty – dveře se otevíraly směrem k nim.

„Jestli můžu, pane,“ ozval se Vítek, „mám nějaké paklíče…“

„Sem s nimi!“

Vítek zaujal Petrovo místo a začal se šťourat v zámku. Jan se pokoušel něco zahlédnout, ale průchod ke dveřím byl úzký a ramena mužů před ním široká. Zlomení paklíče ovšem slyšel dobře.

„Kurva!“ ulevil si Vítek. „Co když nás slyšel?“

„Pokračuj, teď už nemůžeme couvnout,“ pobídl ho Petr a protáhl si ruce. Ptáček nedočkavě přešlápl z nohy na nohu. Zanedlouho se ozval zvuk mnohem příjemnější. Slabé cvaknutí odemčeného zámku. Vítek schoval paklíč a pak vtrhli dovnitř.

***

Mnohem později, když už bylo po všem, přemítal Jan Ptáček, jestli to mohli provést jinak. Zda existovala nějaká možnost, kterou přehlédli. Způsob, jak Ištvána dostat a při tom se vyhnout tomu, co se stalo. Nikdy ale nepřemýšlel příliš dlouho, neboť se obával, že odpověď by byla ano.

***

Ištván Tóth už na ně čekal. Vítek, který šel jako první, se s ním srazil a dostal dýkou do břicha. Se skučením se skácel na podlahu, přímo pod nohy Petrovi. Ten o něj zakopl a v pádu se instinktivně zachytil toho, co bylo nejblíž, což byla Tóthova košile. Následovala rána, jak oba dopadli na dřevěný rám Divišovy postele a poté vzteklý řev a volání o pomoc. Jan podél stěny oběhl sténajícího Vítka a vrhl se na zem tam, kde matně tušil Ištvánovo zmítající se tělo. Maďar se snažil ze sebe shodit bezvládného Petra.

To, co následovalo, byla krátká, odporná rvačka, nedůstojná obou šlechticů. V naprosté tmě se prali jako malí kluci na dvorku, dýka dávno odkopnutá někde stranou. Jan Ptáček, hnán touhou zápas co nejrychleji ukončit, se nakonec uchýlil ohavné podlosti. Přetočil Tótha nad sebe a pak ho kolenem nakopl do rozkroku. Maďarský šlechtic zařval a svalil se na bok, ruce instinktivně vražené mezi nohy. Jan vytáhl z opasku vlastní zbraň, klekl si k Tóthovi a přitlačil mu ji na krk. Ten okamžitě znehybněl, ale dál supěl, z toho jak přemáhal bolest.

A byl nejvyšší čas. Ve dveřích se objevili muži s pochodněmi a zbraněmi v rukou. Jan rychle vstal a vytáhl s sebou na nohy i Tótha. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že ten jediný stojí mezi ním a naprostou katastrofou..

„Nechte nás projít,“ rozkázal a snažil se, aby se mu příliš netřásl hlas. Stráže mu ustoupily a on se i se svým zajatcem dostal do osvětlené jídelny. Rázem se však zastavil a strnul – na protější straně stála v rukách jednoho z mužů a s dýkou na krku paní Štěpánka.

„Do prdele!“ vydechl procítěně a Ištván Tóth před ním se rozesmál.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak tohle bylo zase peklo. První dvě třetiny se psaly samy, ale scénu s Tóthem jsem vymýšlela a přepisovala strašně mockrát. Jindrovy bojové scény jsem zase řešila s mužem. Ale když došlo na Ptáčka, tak už u toho nebyl... a ve výsledku to jde poznat. Zatímco první rvačka je ve stylu Červeňák, ta druhá zavání spíš Pratchettem. Bohužel, omlouvám se :D Konec autorského výlevu...


	6. Chapter 6

Jindra došel k Rackovi a v návalu radosti ho objal. Vzápětí si však uvědomil, co dělá. Zrudl, paže spustil a rozpačitě si prohlížel své boty.

„Jindřichu,“ oslovil ho otec laskavým hlasem, „věř mi, také bych tě rád objal, ale…“ Otočil se bokem, aby ukázal spoutané ruce.

„Ach, ovšem…“ Jindrův zrak padl na dýku, stále zaraženou v oku strážného. Rychle ji vytáhl, otřel o mužovy šaty a otce osvobodil. Poté, co byl Racek volný, Jindru skutečně krátce objal.

„Samozřejmě tě rád vidím, ale co tu proboha děláš?“

„Přišli jsme vás zachránit.“ Jindra se teprve teď pořádně rozhlédl po místnosti. „Kde je paní Štěpánka? Měli jste být spolu!“

Teď se pro změnu zatvářil rozpačitě Racek. „Obávám se, že za to můžu já. Skutečně tu byla se mnou, ale dnes ráno se mi povedlo přesvědčit pana Tótha, aby jí umožnil přebývat ve vlastní komnatě. Myslel jsem, že to tak pro ni bude lepší.“

Jindra se chytil za hlavu. Vzápětí hrubě zaklel a popadl otce za ruku, nevšímaje si při tom jeho nesouhlasně zdviženého obočí. „Pan Ptáček! Musíme okamžitě za ním!“ Rozběhl se ke schodům a otce vlekl s sebou. Cestou sebral palcát, který předtím zahodil.

„Jindřichu, počkej! Nechceš mi vysvětlit, co se vlastně děje?“ V Rackově hlase zazněla určitá nespokojenost, ale nezastavil.

Jindra pustil jeho ruku a v rychlosti mu vylíčil celý jejich plán. „No a teď Pan Ptáček neví, že paní Štěpánka není s náma a Tóth s nima určitě nepůjde potichu a…“ Během řeči došli až ke dveřím. Stačil jediný pohled a Jindra viděl, že se stalo přesně to, čeho se obával. V oknech obytné budovy se svítilo a zněly odtamtud zvýšené hlasy. Nádvoří bylo prázdné.

Jindřich se vyklonil přes zábradlí a pohlédl k bráně. Byla otevřená a strážný pryč.

„Adam je snad na cestě pro pana Bořka. A my musíme za Ptáčkem,“ vyhrkl netrpělivě.

„Jindro, zastav se na chvíli a přemýšlej. Pokud ho nezabili do teď, tak mu nejspíš nic nehrozí. Vždycky může říct, že je šlechtic a pak ho nechají naživu určitě. Jedna z výhod našeho stavu… No a pokud je mrtvý, tak už mu nepomůžeme a jen se vystavíme nebezpečí sami.“

To, co otec říkal, dávalo smysl, musel Jindra uznat. „Tak co budeme dělat?“

Teď to byl pro změnu Racek, který vzal za ruku jeho, aby naznačil, že ho má následovat. „Nejdřív zkontrolujeme paní Štěpánku. Obávám se sice, že už je pozdě, ale udělat to musíme. Pak se vydáme zjistit, co se stalo s panem Ptáčkem.“

Komnata talmberské paní byla prázdná a zdálo se, že ji musela opustit dost narychlo. S otcem si vyměnili ustaraný pohled a oba zrychlili. Venku na schodišti bylo opět slyšet hlasy vycházející z otevřených dveří hodovní síně. Jak se blížili, poznal Jindra hlas Tótha a pak i Ptáčkův. Nedočkavě se vrhl vpřed, ale otec ho zastavil a naznačil, aby poslouchal.

Uvnitř se právě Tóth mladšímu šlechtici vysmíval. „Nuže, mladý pane, jak to teď bude dál? Necháš nás tu všechny stát do rána? Jsi tu sám a nás je hodně. Stačí jen počkat, až se unavíš, uděláš chybu. Už teď sotva stojíš na nohou. Snad si nemyslíš, že tě někdo přijde zachránit?“

Jindra se při těchto slovech celý naježil. Samolibý tón Ištvánova hlasu v něm probouzel téměř neovladatelný vztek. Sevřel rukojeť palcátu a udělal krok vpřed. Naštěstí pro něj i všechny zúčastněné se Racek pohnul o něco dříve a rázně vkročil do dveří. Jindra mu byl v patách.

„Silná slova, pane Ištváne, pro někoho v tvém postavení,“ oslovil ho Racek. Všechny hlavy místnosti se na ně otočily. Jindra zaznamenal pohledy překvapené, nechápavé i výhrůžné. Nejvíc ho však zajímal pan Ptáček. V jeho pohledu převládala obrovská úleva a ve tváři byly patrné stopy nedávného zápasu. Opravdu vypadal, že se co nevidět skácí.

Hned poté si všiml paní Štěpánky, která stála obklopená Tóthovými muži oděná pouze v noční košili. Statečně se snažila přemáhat strach, ale přesto bylo vidět, jak se chvěje. Strážní kolem ní svírali zbraně, až jim bělaly klouby, strnulé postoje prozrazovaly nervozitu. Napětí v místnosti by se dalo krájet. Jediný, kdo se tvářil naprosto klidně, byl Ištván Tóth.

„Pane Racku, vidím, že tě naše pohostinnost už omrzela. Zato paní Štěpánka je, zdá se, spokojená.“Povýšený tón z Maďarova hlasu nezmizel ani teď. Jindra přemýšlel, jestli vůbec umí mluvit jinak.

„Nepochybně bude ještě spokojenější, až bude zase svou paní ve svém vlastním hradě,“ odvětil Racek a lehce se uklonil směrem k paní Štěpánce. „A když už je řeč o pohostinnosti, jistě oceníš, když ti bude dělat společnost kromě pana Ptáčka i můj syn Jindřich,“ pokračoval.

Jindra, který těkal pohledem z otce na Tótha a zase zpátky, ihned pochopil, co má Racek na mysli a rychlým krokem se přesunul k dvojici šlechticů. Cestou se ještě stihl na Tótha ušklíbnout a pak už ho uchopil za paži. Muži naproti napůl pozvedli zbraně a někteří učinili krok vpřed. Dýky na krku obou rukojmí se ještě více zaryly do kůže.

„Zpátky,“ zasyčel na ně jejich velitel. Ruce s zbraněmi klesly a všichni v místnosti se neznatelně uvolnili. Jindra si vyměnil škodolibý pohled s panem Ptáčkem.

„Dost už bylo her, Racku,“ obrátil se pak Ištván zpátky. „Tahle situace mě poněkud unavuje. Můžeme přeskočit všechny ty diplomatické řeči a přejít rovnou k řešení. Až dám pokyn, moji muži pustí paní Štěpánku a ta dvě mláďata za mnou se vzdálí. My pak budeme natolik velkorysí, že opustíme Talmberk a vás necháme na pokoji, přestože jsme v přesile a mohli bychom vás snadno rozdrtit.“

Během jeho řeči se Jindra několikrát nevěřícně otočil k Janu Ptáčkovi i k otci, aby se ujistil, že dobře slyší. S takovou dávkou drzosti a samolibosti se ještě nesetkal a musel se hodně přemáhat, aby maďarskému šlechtici jednu nevrazil. Doufal, že jeho otec si to nenechá líbit a v očekávání se na něj zadíval.

Racek poslouchal celý návrh s klidnou tváří, rukou si podpíral bradu a vzbuzoval dojem pozorné zdvořilosti. Když Tóth domluvil, jen se usmál a odpověděl: „Zajímavý návrh, pane Ištváne. Vskutku velice výhodný pro tebe i tvé muže a zdá se, že i pro nás. Jestli však dovolíš, já se ještě chvíli u diplomacie zdržím. Věřím totiž, že mám lepší řešení této nešťastné situace.“ Na to se obrátil a oslovil Ištvánovu posádku: „Kdo je vaším velitelem? Myslím dalším v pořadí po panu Tóthovi,“ dodal chvatně, když se všechny pohledy stočily k Maďarovi. Muž v popředí zvedl ruku a vystoupil o krok vpřed.

„Pokud chceš s někým jednat, Racku, tak se mnou. Já tu rozhoduji, co se stane,“ křikl Tóth a mimoděk se pokusil vykročit k Rackovi. Jindra mu pevněji sevřel ruku a ucítil, jak se Ptáček vedle něj pohnul, aby lépe upravil polohu své dýky. Racek se na něj ani neobtěžoval otočit.

„V tom se právě mýlíš, pane,“ řekl jen a pak opět promluvil k Tóthovu zástupci: „Jaké je tvé jméno?“

Muž se na něj zamračil, chvíli se kousal do jazyka a pak odpověděl: „Jakub. Z Choratic.“

„Nuže, Jakube z Choratic. Slyšel jsi, co navrhoval pan Tóth. Nejspíš se ti to také jeví jako dobrý nápad?“

Jakub krátce přikývl a dál Racka nedůvěřivě pozoroval.

„Bohužel se pan Tóth zapomněl zmínit o tom, co vás čeká za hradbami. Jak jistě víš, Talmberk je obležený. Pan Diviš s panem Hanušem sebrali značnou sílu mužů, vaše hradiště na Vraníku jsme rozprášili. I když se dostanete z hradu, nemáte kam jít. Dřív nebo později vás naši muži doženou a pak vás čeká v lepším případě smrt v boji. V tom horším oběšení a možná i lámání kolem.“ Zatímco Racek mluvil, lezly Jakubovi oči z důlků. Muži za ním se neklidně ošívali a vrhali pohledy jeden na druhého. Racek pokračoval dál.

„Když však pustíte paní Štěpánku a ihned odejdete, přísahám vám na svou šlechtickou čest, že vám bude umožněn volný odchod z kraje a nic se vám nestane.“

„A Tóth? Co se stane s ním?“

„Pan Ištván zůstane naším hostem.“ Rozhostilo se ticho.

Jindra se v duchu radoval a musel obdivovat otcovu chytrost a výřečnost. Viděl, jak se na Jakubově tváři střídá celá škála protichůdných pocitů. Ištván Tóth to musel vidět také, protože se hned vzápětí rozkřikl:

„Pcha! Šlechtická čest, říká muž, který si udělá bastarda a pak se k němu ani nepřizná. Jakou váhu má slovo toho, kdo klame vlastní krev?!“ Jindra prudce nadechl a napřáhl se k ráně. Pan Ptáček podrážděně zasyčel.

„Pánové, kroťte se,“ zarazil je pan Racek.

„Ale otče, to se od něj necháš takhle urážet?“ otázal se Jindra vzpurně.

„Jindřichu, pan Tóth by mě mohl urazit a napadnout mou čest jen v případě, že by sám nějakou měl,“ odpověděl mu otec klidně. Na to už Tóth nenašel slova, a tak si jen zlostně odplivl. Jindra zaskřípěl zuby, ale krátce na otce kývl, aby dal na vědomí, že odpověď přijímá. Dál však drtil Tóthovu paži v železném stisku.

Zatím co se šlechtici dohadovali, Jakub a zbytek mužů mezi sebou potichu debatovali. Když se k nim Racek zase obrátil, rychle se napřímili a Jakub opět vykročil kupředu.

„Mluvíš dobře, pane. Ale řekni, co nám brání pobít vás všechny a pak prostě zmizet. Uprostřed noci si nás nikdo nevšimne.“

„Samozřejmě se o to můžete pokusit. Ale pak se rozlučte se svými životy. Pokud vám nestačí mé slovo, tak považte: V tuto chvíli už je hradní brána otevřená a pan Bořek je s oddílem mužů na cestě. Má nabídka stále platí.“ Racek domluvil, založil si ruce a vyčkával.

„Nevěřte mu,“ zuřil Tóth. „Snaží se vás jen vystrašit! A navíc vám dobře platím. Takové peníze jinde mít nebudete!“

„Myslíš ty falešné groše? Měďáky potažené stříbrem, které jste si ve velkém nechávali vyrábět, abyste nemuseli utrácet skutečné peníze?“ zasmál se Jindra. „Takové opravdu jinde nedostanete!“

Mezi Tóthovými muži propukla vřava. Začali křičet, stěžovat si, vyhrožovat. Nebohá paní Štěpánka vlála v rukou svého věznitele, který dočista zapomněl, že ji má hlídat a teď mával oběma rukama, aby dal průchod svému rozčilení. Jakub po nich musel chvíli řvát, než se konečně utišili.

Když opět zavládlo ticho, uslyšel Jindra z venku dusot nohou. A nebyl sám. Všichni v místnosti se otočili ke dveřím. Pan Racek uskočil stranou a do místnosti vpadl pan Bořek. Za jeho zády se dala tušit početná skupina ozbrojenců.

Jakub z Choratic zbledl a chvatně vyhrkl: „Přijímáme tvoji nabídku, pane!“ Na podlaze zarachotila jeho zbraň a ostatní muži následovali jeho příkladu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blížíme se k závěru. Měla jsem docela velký blok, nemohla jsem vymyslet, jak celou tu situaci Racek vyřeší. Ale stačilo překonat začátek a už to zase šlo.  
> Když jsem psala Tótha, úplně jsem v hlavě slyšela ten jeho hnusný slizký hlas... Doufám, že jste ho u čtení slyšeli taky :D


	7. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nahradila jsem v předchozí kapitole jméno jednoho ze strážných. Z Martina se tak stal Vítek. Uvědomila, že jsem mu dala stejné jméno, jako má Jindrův otec a zdálo se mi, že se to nehodí.

Události poté nabraly rychlý spád. Paní Štěpánka, konečně volná, se rozběhla k Rackovi. Muži pana Bořka se natlačili dovnitř a obklopili Jakuba a jeho kumpány. A Ištván Tóth podnikl poslední, poněkud zoufalý pokus osvobodit se. Jindra s panem Ptáčkem ho s velkou chutí srazili na podlahu a zkroutili mu ruce za záda. Kdosi odněkud vyštrachal kus provazu a podal ho Jindrovi. Ten svázal Maďarovi ruce k sobě a dal si záležet, aby pouta co nejvíc utáhl. Tóth celou dobu hlasitě protestoval, že se šlechticem takto zacházet nesmí, ale nikdo ho neposlouchal. Jindřich pak s pocitem velkého zadostiučinění sledoval, jak ho dva Bořkovi muži odvádějí pryč.

Jakmile Tóth zmizel z dohledu, přepadl Jindru zvláštní, neskutečný pocit. Nemohl uvěřit, že jejich šílený plán skutečně vyšel. Pravda, věci se vyvinuly jinak, než předpokládal, ale nakonec vlastně všechno dobře dopadlo. Z úvah ho vytrhla ruka, která mu přistála na rameni. Otočil se a pohlédl do rozesmáté tváře pana Ptáčka.

„Jindřichu, my jsme to vážně dokázali! Jen počkej, až se to dozví strýc. Hm… tedy...“ Radost na Ptáčkově tváři vystřídaly rozpaky.

„Proč se červenáš, pane? Vždyť Tótha jsi zajal ty a na našem úspěchu máš velké zásluhy,“ zalichotil mu Jindra.

„Ech, Jindro, kdybych ti řekl, jak se mi to povedlo, taky by ses červenal.“ Náhle však mladý šlechtic zbledl. „Vítek a Petr! Pojď!“ vykřikl, popadl Jindru za rukáv a zatáhl ho do komnaty pana Diviše.

Tam se Jindrova dobrá nálada rychle rozplynula. Na zemi ležela dvě bezvládná těla. Vítek ještě žil, ale skelný nevidomý pohled a velká krvavá louže pod ním svědčily o tom, že na záchranu už je pozdě. Jindra beze slova vytáhl dýku a Vítkovo trápení ukončil. Pak se přesunul k Petrovi. Z nepřirozeného úhlu, který svírala jeho hlava ke zbytku těla, usoudil, že si zlomil vaz.

„Trvali na tom, že půjdou jako první,“ zamumlal Jan Ptáček vedle něj. Na to neměl Jindra co říct. Ptáček byl šlechtic a oni poddaní. Kdyby tu byl místo nich on, také by šel první. Tak už to na světě chodilo. Jindra se už chystal zvednout a odejít, když v tom náhle uviděl meč opřený o truhlici v koutě. S napjatým očekáváním po něm sáhl a skutečně – byl to ten meč, který onoho osudného dne vykovali ve Skalici. Odhodlaně ho sevřel v ruce a rázně vstal. Z komnaty vyšli s Ptáčkem oba zachmuření. Vítězství jim poněkud zhořklo.

Zatímco byli pryč, osazenstvo hodovní síně se poněkud proměnilo. Tóthovi i Bořkovi muži byli pryč a chyběla i paní Štěpánka, zato přibyli pánové Hanuš a Diviš. Ti teď stáli uprostřed místnosti a společně s panem Rackem o něčem živě diskutovali. Když uviděli oba mladíky, přerušili debatu a zahrnuli je chválou. Pan Diviš jim upřímně poděkoval za záchranu ženy a hradu a pan Hanuš jim kromě pochval nezapomněl vyčinit do ztřeštěných bláznů. Ovšem úsměv na jeho tváři byl znamením, že je s jejich konáním nadmíru spokojen. Jan Ptáček to všechno přijímal s daleko větší pokorou, než by od něj Jindra čekal. On sám se oběma pánům jen roztržitě uklonil, jeho pozornost se upírala na otce. Racek to zjevně vycítil, neboť mu pokynul, aby ho následoval.

Společně vyšli na nádvoří a mlčky pokračovali až na hradby u brány. Tam se zastavili a pohlédli na sebe.

„Jindřichu…“

„Otče…“ promluvili oba současně a pak se zarazili. Ani jeden z nich nevěděl, jak dál. Pak si Jindra uvědomil, co stále drží.

„Přinesl jsem ti tvůj meč, co jsme s otcem… tedy s Martinem pro tebe vyrobili,“ vyhrkl a natáhl před sebe ruku se zbraní.

Racek si ji vzal a prohlížel. „Skutečně mistrovská práce,“ poznamenal po chvíli, „ale ten meč patří tobě, synu.“ Potom Jindru objal jednou rukou okolo ramen a posadil se s ním ke zdi. A zatímco sledovali, jak se obloha postupně barví svítáním, začal Racek vyprávět.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jsme na konci. Epilog je to poměrně krátký. Mohl být delší? Nepochybně, ale obávala jsem se přílišné rozplizlosti. A tak jsem raději vsadila na kratší závěr.


End file.
